narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Reikishirushi
, |wielders=Tengen Shinshō *Ryūgen Shinshō }} Reikishirushi (靈器印, Spiritual Tool Seal) is a kekkei genkai of Shinshō clan; inherited from , which gives its wielder the ability to extract and seal part or all of a person's soul and consciousness along its abilities into an object, preferably weapon. Item constructed this way is known as Soul Artifact (靈器, Reiki) while weapon is named Soul Weapon (靈武器, Reibuki) Overview Reikishirushi is manifested mainly on dominant palm. It is possible to be activated on both palms but it is rare. Like many non-dōjutsu kekkei genkai, it has no special characteristic until it is activated. While active, the manifested palm will radiate large amount of visible chakra. Reikishirushi is said to be equivalent to . Like its counterpart, this kekkei genkai has high activation ceiling. Earlier generations were able to activate it with ease. However, as the bloodline dilutes over time, the difficulty to activate it increases. This phenomena can also be seen in near the end of warring states period; only could activate Wood Release out of all of his clan members. To avoid losing their kekkei genkai, Shinshō clan practiced strict endogamy. Despite engaging to intermarriage frequently to protect their powerful ancestor bloodline, the amount of users still dropped significantly as time passed. During , it was said that it took roughly a decade to find a Reikishirushi user. Whenever a rare inheritor is discovered, he or she will be nurtured with utmost care and trained to be the next clan leader. Abilities This rare hereditary ability grants it users the abilities to extract and seal soul of living beings into non-living objects. Extraction is not lethal unless all soul and consciousness are extracted from the body. At first glance, this ability seems to be a powerful offensive technique comparable to but the truth is, it is not. The sealing is limited to only those who were willing to be sealed or mentally weakened people. The former is pretty self-explanatory while the latter are, for example, suicidal or people who gave in to torture. What separate this ability apart from other fūinjutsu is that the non-living object used to contain the soul will gain consciousness and becomes sentient. All abilities the soul once possessed may be retained and accessed by wielder, including chakra and kekkei genkai. The degree it retains depend heavily on the grade of craftsmanship, mastery of Reikishirushi and quantity of soul sealed. Theoretically, a perfect product can retain every skills, kekkei genkai and chakra the soul possessed while it was alive. In reality, however, mistakes and imperfections are inevitable. , one of the known high quality product of Reikishirushi, is actually fulled with flaws. Most of its intelligence and consciousness were lost during the sealing process. Codes of Reikishirushi Shinshō clan may not be a righteous and honorable clan but they have a set of strict codes on usage of Reikishirushi. Apparently passed down by their ancestor, Hamura Ōtsutsuki, the codes outlined rules and responsibilities of the wielders and usage of the kekkei genkai. One of the most important rules is that wielders must have permission from a person before sealing his or her soul into an object. It is believed that failure of compliance will lead to Hamura punishing the rule breaker to eternal suffering. Due to this codes, most Shinshō only sealed and created one to three weapons in their whole life. There were only a few known extreme outliers, namely Ikarusu (井下留守) and Tengen. Both of them, coincidentally died at a young age. Ikarusu was born as the only son of the legendary craftsman Daidarusu (代堕留守). He was recorded to have created approximately one hundred weapons with Reikishirushi. Most of his "resources" were acquired through black market and contracts with the poor. He was described as a manipulative person; tricking people into giving up their lives with sweet talks. Tengen, one of the greatest Shinshō of all time, was said to have created at least five hundreds weapons via Reikishirushi. He was the most cunning, ruthless and ambitious Shinshō of all time. Unlike Ikarusu, he acquired "resources" by brute forces. Those who were unwilling to be sealed will be tortured or have their families tortured until they give in. Variants Unnamed Hiden of Tengen Tengen Shinshō created a Hiden with similar ability as Reikishirushi, with Living Dead Embalming as base technique. The Hiden involves creating powerful weapons using organs of dead people. The difference between both abilities is this Hiden does not seal the soul of a person. As a result, the weapons created are called Human Weapons. While not sealing the consciousness of a person seems to be a failure, it is actually what Tengen wanted in the first place. The main objective in Tengen's mind while developing this Hiden was to produce weapons that retain solely the abilities. He reasoned that even though retaining consciousness has its own merits, weapon with its own mind is hard to control. This was true especially to him, as most of his weapons were not created with the willingness and approval from the people. He eventually abandoned and labelled this technique as failure as it failed to produce weapons with similar quality as those created with Reikishirushi. Ironically, the Hiden was passed down and regarded as one of the signature technique of Shinshō clan. The Hiden was taught, practiced and widely used by the clan as most Shinshō could not activate the kekkei genkai, thus had no choice but to practice this inferior alternative technique of Reikishirushi. Unnamed Hiden of Sasori Sasori created an unnamed Hiden with similar ability as Reikishirushi, though it was not based on Reikishirushi but actually the unnamed Hiden created by Tengen. In fact, its ability is more similar with the latter than former. The Hiden, instead of creating powerful weapons, creates powerful puppets that retain most abilities the host once had, barring consciousness. The products are known as Human Puppets. Galleries Image:Samehada_Sword.png| . Image:Reikishirushi_burning_arm.gif|Active form of Reikishirushi. Trivia *Souls that are sealed by this ability cannot be revived or summoned by Edo Tensei. *The seal does not break easily but if it does, the soul will be immediately sent back to where it supposed to .